


Kill Me Slowly

by ShadeOps21



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingering, FuckYeahRainbowSix, Operation: Consent, Smut, a quickie (to read), implied breath play?, post coital banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOps21/pseuds/ShadeOps21
Summary: There are two sides to every coin, and generally they contrast each other in a complimentary fashion.Taina 'Caveira' Pereira is a coin that Meghan 'Valkyrie' Castellano loves to constantly play with, for reasons you might be surprised to find out.





	Kill Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This one literally hit me out of nowhere like a GBU-38 500lb guided bomb, no thanks in part to two songs from Sickick: Kill Me Slowly and For Your Love.
> 
> (Both are awesome tracks and I highly recommend listening to them if you get a chance.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Gooseflesh covered Taina’s skin, her eyes fluttering shut with every lightning bolt of pleasure that ran up her spine and through the rest of her body, muscles tensing with every sensation that pulsed from deep inside. Nothing else that she ever experienced in her life could compare to the adrenaline rush that was coursing through her veins at that very moment. She was at her highest of highs, and was bound to soar higher at any moment.

The warm body behind her held certainly contributed to that feeling, tattooed arms wrapped around her securely, firm but strangely soft hands working their magic at both her pert breasts and her groin, the stimulation an assault on two fronts to her senses.

“Almost there,  _ amor? _ ” Meghan whispered into her ear, her million-dollar smirk clear as day in her husky voice.

_ “Sim!”  _ Taina all but managed to cry out, all self-restraint thrown to the wind as she rapidly approached her wit’s end. All she wanted to do was let herself go and be embraced by the warm embrace of her climax.  _ “Por favor,  _ Meghan…”

Smirk growing, Meghan instead slowed her hands down to an almost crawling pace, and the moan that Taina let out was dripping with frustration at how close she was to orgasm. Yet, both women knew that the tease-and-denial was worth it in the end, especially for the Brazilian. If anything, the dominant personality she demonstrated in the field and on operations was only one side of the proverbial coin, the other side being the extreme submissive in the sheets.

Meghan had even bought her a shirt as a joke gift for one Christmas that pointed that fact out, ‘Scary on the streets, cuddly in the sheets’.

(Taina hadn’t been impressed when she unwrapped it, but Meghan had caught her wearing it around on occasion.)

It was this submissive side of the usually terrifying Brazilian specialist that Meghan absolutely loved to ‘play’ with, obviously with Taina’s permission and limits in the forefront of her mind. Though, as she had quickly learned, the root of Taina’s enjoyment was the relinquishment of control, the excitement of having someone else completely and utterly responsible for one’s pleasure.

And Meghan was more than happy to take said control.

“Heh… you thought I was done with you already? We’ve only just begun…”

Taina sighed loudly, taking the small reprieve to catch her breath and cool down her flushed body. She leant her head back against Meghan’s collarbone and looked at her partner with a harsh side-eye glare.

“You’re killing me really slowly… you know that, right?”

“And you’re a junkie for it; you know  _ that _ , right?” Meghan riposted back at her with quirked eyebrows, and a sharp press to her clit for added effect. The gasp that escaped Taina’s lips was enough to make Meghan’s point known. “I rest my case.”

“ _ Foda-se, por favor! _ ” Taina whimpered out, her body shaking mildly as that simple touch had sent her nerves into near meltdown, “ _ Estou tão perto, por favor, Meg!” _ Meghan chuckled to herself in a self-satisfied manner as she shifted Taina’s weight above her.

“Damn, Tai’, when you put it so eloquently, how could I say no?” She whispered, lifting up her arm around Taina’s neck in a loose but firm hold reminiscent of a sleeper hold (another less-surprising fact that the SEAL had discovered about her partner) while her free hand restarted it’s trek down below, three fingers sliding inside of Taina with little preamble.

Within mere moments the Brazilian was writing in Meghan’s grasp, body shaking and tensing as the long overdue orgasm crashed over her, every inch of her skin ablaze and every nerve feeling as if it’d been exposed to flames. Meghan made sure to keep her hold firm but steady to allow Taina to ride out her climax as long as possible without making her over-sensitive.

After a minute, Taina finally started to relax and catch her breath, her flushed body completely boneless and resting atop Meghan’s, chest heaving and skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Carefully, Meghan roll the pair of them onto their side to cuddle up, not caring the slightest about the stickiness of their skin. “Feeling better?”

“Much… thank you.” Taina whispered out, feeling completely relaxed now that what felt like months of built up stress and tension had finally evaporated. “What about you?”

“You look like you’d struggle lifting a feather, let alone a dildo,” Meghan reassured her, “I’ll take care of myself later.”

“That’s hardly fair.”

“Neither is you passing out with your face between my legs.”

“... you’re never going to let me forget that, aren’t you.”

“Not in the slightest, Tai’.”


End file.
